1. Field of the Invention
The present application is filed, claiming the Paris Convention priorities of Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-90830 (filed on Apr. 3, 2009), the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a method for producing a granular composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent thermal degradation and oxidation degradation, resins such as polyolefins are admixed with a composition for imparting anti-oxidant properties containing a phenol compound for imparting anti-oxidant properties. Such compositions for imparting anti-oxidant properties are generally powder compositions, and therefore, a problem of dust scattering often arises, granular compositions have been proposed instead of the powder compositions.
Hitherto, as a method for producing a granular composition for imparting anti-oxidant properties, for example, a method for producing a granule cluster as disclosed in JP-A-2007-161997 has been proposed (see JP-A-2007-161997).